The Lautner's Big Dirty Secret
by taystentreats
Summary: Taysten drabble Not for underage veiwing!
1. Chapter 1

The Lautner's Dirty Big Secret.

"Kristen, why do you insist on seeing me as a little boy? I'm not a child anymore," Taylor pouted as he looked around her trailer, trying hard to hide the hurt that was written all over his face?

"Tay, I know you're like eighteen, but I still see that boy I met on set. I mean, I love that guy. You're kind and sweet. You don't drink or party. You've had that high school girlfriend for forever. I bet she is still the only girl you have been with. But that is what I love about you. It's your in-"

"Don't say innocence. I'm not flippin innocent! I'm a man. Why can't people start treating me that way instead of like a child? Dad won't let me date anyone he doesn't thinks fits the profile of a good match. My agents don't think it's a good idea for me to be seen out with anyone. I'm sick of sitting at home on a Saturday night watching pay-for-view movies with my mom!" Taylor stormed out of the trailer.

Kristen watched him leave. Knowing, in a few hours, he would be back to the sweet Taylor that followed her around like a puppy dog. She loved that about him. He was dependable. Not like another old co-star she could name.

Kristen was actually surprised when filming wrapped and she had not seen Taylor the rest of the day. He had come to Montreal just to hang with her and now he had went M.I.A.

She sat around the hotel and waited for a text, a call, something. But she didn't hear a word from him. She decided to sneak out to a local club and have a drink. Tay knew how to get a hold of her if he needed to.

She liked this club. It was loud, tons of people and not the type of place people would look for her. She could just blend in. Her attention was diverted to a group of girls hanging around some guy. That was when she saw the face and almost spit out her drink. It was Taylor. But this Taylor was confident and flirty. He had a girl in front of him and a girl behind him dancing. She thought her beer must have been drugged because her Tay would never do this. This guy was sucking on the back of the blond in front's neck while the brunette behind him had her hands running up and down his body.

Oh my god. He must have actually had a beer or something and went completely crazy. If the paparazzi saw this… his dad and his management would have his ass in a sling. She always worried this would happen. That Taylor would someday rebel and get himself into all sorts of trouble. She had pictured him strung out like Lindsey Lohan, or going the extreme other way, coming out of the closet. But her gut told her, he was straight. After all, she had a lot of experience with bi-sexual boys.

She decided to save Taylor from himself. She made her way through the crowd and pushed herself in between him and the girl in front of him.

She yelled in his ear, "I'm getting you out of here, for your own good, Tay." She pulled him by the arm and out of the club.

She looked up and the guy gave her a cocky grin, "Hey I like aggressive women, but the name is Tyler."

She just laughed, so he was going with this whole alter ego thing or maybe the boy had cracked. Either way, she needed to get him back to the hotel and away from prying eyes.

They made it up to her suite and she threw her bag down on the couch. He was looking around the place like he had never seen it. "Impressive digs. By the way, what should I call ya, sweet thang."

"Tay, stop with acting like you don't know me. It's getting old. I understand you're trying to act like someone else. There are so many times, I want to be someone else. But you are who you are. And that is a great guy. Someday a lucky girl is going to sweep you off your feet and you will make her the happiest girl in the world. I'm going to kick myself in the ass when that happens." Kristen pulled him into a hug and felt his body mold into hers. She suddenly became aware of something very large and hard against her stomach. Her body stiffened and then she felt his tongue just below her ear, in that sweet spot.

She pulled away and he just looked at her, but his face was different. This was not the sweet Taylor that she knew and loved. She saw that now. "Oh my god, I have made a terrible mistake. You really aren't Taylor are you?"

"I think you have me confused with my brother. That's okay, it happens all the time. I guess that is the perk of being the unknown Lautner, the black sheep of the family. They left me back in Michigan with my grandparents. I guess, after I burnt the house down, they just gave up on me. After all, I'm not Mr. Perfect like Taylor. But the question is what you want to do about it now?" There was a darkness in his eyes. He was so different and so appealing.

This wasn't Taylor her friend, the sweet boy she could always count on. This was a stranger. A hot, sexy stranger that obviously had a huge cock and she had a feeling he knew what to do with it. She could play out all those little fantasies she had had about Taylor and no one would know. She grabbed this Ty by the hair and pulled him into a kiss. She thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, trying to show dominance, but this kid would have none of it. He pushed her away and she landed on the couch. His eyes were dark with a hunger that mirrored her own.

She pulled her shirt over her head and it landed somewhere in the room. His response to her abrupt actions was merely a cocky grin as he removed his shirt as well. He and Taylor obviously shared the same passion for working out. She could finally enjoy those abs, guilt free. He kicked off his shoes and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the ground in a heap. He had no underwear on and she was instantly wet at the sight of his enormous member standing at attention. She had never seen one that large, well other than a porno. She had thought that Rob's cock was worthy of being worshipped, but she was wrong. If they were twins… what had Taylor been holding out on her? She quickly ripped off her own jeans and then Ty picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed into the bedroom.

He threw her down on the huge king sized bed. He looked around the room, taking it in.

"Why the fuck are you looking around the room, when you should be looking at me!" she protested like a small spoiled child.

"Shut up and suck me!" He grabbed her head and pulled her towards his cock.

She grabbed his stiff cock with both hands and ran them up and down, spreading the glistening pre-cum from the tip over the whole head and top portion of the shaft. She started at the base of his cock and traced the vein, all the way up. She took the head of his dick in her mouth, swirling around the mushroom tip, running her tongue along the opening. He groaned and she liked it. He started slightly thrusting his hips towards her and grabbing her head, trying to push her down.

That was a wrong move. She would show him who was in charge. She controlled this, whether he knew it or not. She took him deep in her throat and reached around gripping his ass. She found a good rhythm and with him distracted, she slid her finger into his tight hole. She felt him tighten even more around her finger, his hips suddenly stopped thrusting. "What the?" he questioned.

Then she found what she was looking for, the little walnut shaped love button. _Thank you Rob _ran through her brain. She inserted a second finger and massaged the gland while she continued her assault on his cock, with renewed vigor. Her mouth, tongue and hand worked in unison with her other hand, sending Tyler into a frenzy. He tried to fight what his body was doing but soon found himself shooting a creamy load down the back of her throat.

She pulled away, wiping the corner of her mouth with a smug look on her face. "I'll be right back," she said, walking into the bathroom. She returned a moment later and saw him sprawled out on the bed, his eyes closed. "Hey, sleepyhead. You'd better have more in you than that. You're eighteen for fucks sake. I thought you were a bad boy, but I guess I was wrong," she teased.

"Come here and get your bad boy," Tyler retorted.

Kristen, completely naked walked over to the bed. Enjoying the view of the naked boy with his erection back at full attention. "I'm going to ride you until you scream my name," she growled at him.

She reached the bed and crawled up over his body, like a panther stalking its prey. She placed her knees along side of his hips and hovered over his twitching cock. Just as she was about to slide down over his shaft she heard the door slam shut.

"What the fuck Kris!" his voice called out.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She knew the owner of that voice.

"I came to apologize and you're here fucking a random guy?" His words dripped with pain.

"Shit Tay," she muttered as she dismounted Tyler.

Tyler sat up and waved at his brother. "Hey Bro! Funny thing is, when she brought me here, she thought I was you."

Taylor's face now showed the confusion he felt. "So you thought you were fucking me?" he asked.

"No. I mean I figured it out," Kristen tried to explain.

"So you can't see me in a romantic way but you can fuck my twin, who until a few hours ago, you didn't even know existed. Thanks a lot Kris." Taylor turned to leave but stopped at the door. He turned back around and a rage she had never saw emanated from him.

He rushed over the bed ripping off his shirt as he walked. He grabbed her and pulled her up to him, crushing his lips to hers. This was not Bells and Jake, this was Tay and Kris and she responded the way a real woman does. She opened up and welcomed him. He had definitely grown into his cojones.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She was kneeling naked on her bed, kissing her best friend while his twin brother was now running his tongue along her back and working his way up. Her body shivered from the pure pleasure she was feeling. Her hand went to his pants, pulling them down and releasing his equally impressive cock. What is with these Launter boys? Neither wore underwear?

They adjusted on the bed and soon Taylor was laying flat with Kristen hovering over him. "Top drawer," Kris instructed Tyler. He found what she was talking about and had to give an evil grin. He took the lube and generously applied it to his large member.

He got up on the bed behind Kristen. She lowered herself onto Taylor and then leaned forward, giving Tyler the perfect view of her tight pucker. She didn't move yet, which was killing Taylor, but waited for Tyler to ready her. He put more lube on his finger and opened her up. She bucked back slightly onto his finger and he knew she was ready. He replaced his finger with his cock, sliding into her impossible tight heat.

Tyler set the rhythm, as they all moved in synch. She found herself kissing Taylor in the way she had only in secret dreams. He fisted her hair, making love to her with his mouth, while she road his cock. Tyler, who had no emotional attachment, simply pounded his cock into her accepting body. This was about pleasure for him. He was the first to cum, shooting his load deep inside her ass. He pulled over and let her and Taylor finish. Taylor flipped Kristen onto her make, never breaking the contact of her body and pulled her legs over his shoulders. He drove down into her with all the frustration and feelings he had. His release was threatening but he wanted her to go with him. He snaked his hand in between their bodies and found her bud. She was close enough and that just a little pressure sent her convulsing over his body. Feeling her cum, he dumped his load deep inside her.

He refused to remove himself from her body at first, then slowly pulled out and lay on his back. She laid down next to him and Tyler crawled in behind her. They would have to talk about all this tomorrow, but for now she was content in her Launter sandwich. Rob and Tom who? 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a frustrating afternoon of shooting and Taylor just wanted to take a quick shower then head out to Ruth Chris Steakhouse to meet several members of the cast. It was dark inside the trailer. He had expected to find his twin brother watching TV when he walked in the door.

"Tyler! Where are you?" he called out with no answer in return.

He saw a light under a closed bedroom door and made his way towards it. He swung the door open with so much force; it jarred it from the hinges. "What's going on here, Ty?"

Taylor's eyes must be playing tricks on him because in the middle of his bed was Kristen and Christian Serratos in only their bras and panties. His twin brother Tyler, clad only in his boxer briefs, was in the corner of the room with an expensive looking camera.

"Sorry dude, we sort of started without you?" Ty announced, with no hint of regret.

"Come on Tay, you knew the dinner was a cover story right?" Kristen asked as she rose to her knees in the middle of the bed, pulling her black lace bra strap down.

If it weren't for the fact that all the blood was rushing south and he could barely make a complete thought, Taylor might have put up a viable protest. "But I'm hungry," he pouted as he pulled his shirt over his head, and then removed his shorts as he walked the four steps to the bed.

Ty laughed at his brother and murmured under his breath, "Only you."

Christian spoke up, "Taylor get you ass over here. I promise you ten minutes from now, you won't give a fuck if you ever eat again."

Taylor had reached the bed and now stood with his arms folded across his chest. "So what are you going to do to me?"

"Right now? Give you a show," Kristen said in almost a purr. She cradled Christian's face in her hands and kissed her slowly, all the while gently pushing her back on the bed until she was lying on top of her. Christian instinctively wrapped her legs around Kris's waist, grinding up against Kris, moans escaping both their throats.

Taylor was at immediate attention. This was like live porn just a few feet from him. He looked back at Tyler who was operating the camera with one hand and stroking himself through the briefs with the other. Taylor suddenly felt overdressed. He pulled the shirt over his head and let it drop, never losing sight of the girls. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, then reaching inside to grip his own erection, which was easily accessed due to his lack of underwear. His eyes were trained on Kris as she removed Christian's bra and then slowly pulled her panties from her body.

Christian threw her arms up and gripped the headboard as Kris started licking her stomach, making her was down closer to her core. Kris looked back at Taylor as she spread Christian open revealing her already throbbing clit. Kris winked at Taylor and licked her lips seductively before turning her attention to her mission.

Taylor watched while holding his breath, as Kris gently nibbled on the swollen bud. When she inserted two fingers into Christian, he watched as Christian arched off the bed, grabbed at her own nipples, pulling on them. He pushed his jeans off his hips and wiggled to get them to fall to the floor before stepping out of them. Tay gave his cock a few strokes before rubbing the pre-cum over the head, causing his eyes to roll back in his head, imaging so much more.

Kris pulled away, knowing Christian was close. "Tay, get on this bed and shove your cock in Christian's mouth.

Kris was so demanding and Tay was more than willing to obey her every command. He sauntered over and stood at the edge of the bed, hesitating slightly. He kneeled on the edge, placing his dick near Christian's reach.

She twisted so that she could grab hold of him. Taking him in her mouth, she proceeded to roll her tongue over the head and tickled just under the mushroom tip with a pointed tongue.

Tay groaned as he grabbed Christian by the hair and forced his rod deeper into her mouth. He stopped only when she showed the tell-tale signs of gagging, then pulled back slightly. He began to rock his hips in and out of her wetness, never fully removing it. She brought her hands up and alternated working his shaft with massaging his balls. He could tell Christian was getting close to her own release when she would momentarily stop as her own sensations were overwhelming her body.

She suddenly pulled away entirely, screaming out as a wave of pleasure overtook her.

Kris crawled over to Taylor, grabbed him by the hair, "I want you to taste how sweet she is," she whispered before raping his mouth with her assaulting tongue and lips.

Taylor responded by grabbing Christian by the hair and shoving his cock deep into her mouth, then fucking her face with quick thrusts mimicking his and Kris's tongues. He soon found his own release, shooting deep into her throat.

Kris released Tay so that she could kiss Christian and they could share Tay's hot, milky goodness.

"Fuck me," Ty called out from behind the camera. "That was hot as shit. I almost came right there with you, Bro." Tyler's erection was threatening to burst out of his underwear, gaining the attention of Christian.

Christian crawled off the bed like she was stalking her prey. She stood up in front of Ty in the cramped trailer bedroom, took the camera out of his hand, placing it on the dresser pointed at the bed. "Let me help you out with that," she said before sucking on his ear lob.

Tyler grabbed her by the naked ass and yanked her off the ground. He carried her over to closed door, slamming her up against it. Christian dug her feet into his ass and clawed at Ty's back as he pulled his dick out just enough to ram it deep inside her.

Taylor watched as his brother pounded into his co-star. In many ways, maybe it was the twin connection, but it was almost like fucking her himself.

Kris leaned over and spoke into Tay's ear. "I want you to fuck me like that, Tay. I want the dick of yours hammering me so hard, that I can still feel two days from now."

Between her words and the live action porn in front of him, Taylor was already sporting a semi. Tay had the perks of being nineteen and sexually frustrated for so many years. "You need a good hammering? I got your power drill right here." _OK, it was cheesy as hell, but he was trying._

Kris didn't care. If anything, it just made Tay more Tay. Kristen got up on all fours directly in front of Taylor. "I want to watch. Take me from behind."

Taylor wasted no time in ripping off her expensive panties. Her sex glistened from the moisture already there. She didn't need prepped. She was more than ready. He grabbed her hip with one hand and guided his hardening cock into her slick folds with ease. He fit inside her like a glove, the warmth and tightness causing him to swell at an accelerated rate. "Oh, fuck Kris."

"Exactly, you need to fuck Kris." She whispered back to him, her voice dripping with desire and desperation. She bit her lip hard as he started to move timidly at first. "No Tay, fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like your brother is fucking the pussy right now. Show me you're the dirtier Lautner boy. Make everyone realize you're the bad boy. Break free and use my body to do it in."

Her words encouraged and partially enraged him. He felt like she was calling him out, saying he was weak. He thought he had proved her wrong before. Taylor guessed he'd show her again. He pulled out, his cock now at full attention and thrust back into hard, not stopping until he hit something hard. He heard Kris whimper under him and then mutter something that sounded like more.

"You want more?" He said as he hands how gripped both hips so hard. There was no doubt that bruises were already forming.

"Yes Tay, lose yourself."

Her words echoed true to him. He pulled out almost completely and then repeated his earlier movements, again eliciting the same response. The corners of his mouth curled up, forming a smirk. He had completely forgotten about the other couple in the room. Tay was taking what was his. He felt like the Jacob character was taking over in some ways. He felt like an Alpha Wolf, corny as is sounded. This had been such a part of his life, of their lives, that the lines simply blurred. He pummeled her with quick deep thrusts with no attention paid to gentleness.

"That's it, Tay. That's perfect. Show me what you wanted to do to Swifty when that cunt left you. Show me how you wanted to dominate her and make her regret her decisions."

"No Kris. I'm not going to think about the boney assed bitch when I have my cock up against your perfect one. She never compared to you. We both knew she never could. She did me a favor when she left. She can go back to December all she wants. I'll go back to Montreal and the first time I felt that pussy of yours." He never stopped his onslaught.

"Tay, right there! Don't you fucking stop till I cum. I'm so fucking close." Kris's head was now on the bed as she closed her eyes and her body accepted the sensations washing over it.

Taylor suddenly stopped and pulled out completely.

"I was! I told you! What the fuck, Taylor?" Kristen bitched.

"You told me to take control. Well, I want to fuck you the way I want to fuck you. On your back and look at me while I claim you. Don't look away. I want to see it in your eyes." He never said what he was looking for but Kristen already knew.

Ty and Christian had finished and decided that this was now something entirely different. They walked out into the living area of the trailer without being noticed or missed.

Kristen did exactly as instructed. Taylor's touch softened slightly as he reached out and traced the contours of her face before gently running his finger across her lips. He bent down and kissed her, their lips barely making contact. Their eyes remained locked as his shaft slide inside her welcoming body. She arched off the bed to join with him. His movements were slow and deliberate at first. If anything, Kris and Tay were having sex with their eyes and in their minds more than the traditional coupling.

"I want you, Tay," she finally said, breaking the spell.

"I've always wanted you, Kris."

No more words were spoken. He quickened his thrusts and he felt his approaching. Seeing it in her eyes, he reached down to rub her repeatedly. Then he added a small pinch at the end to sent her of the edge, taking him with her just seconds later. He pulled out and lay next to her on the bed, both silent.

She was wondering what he was thinking but was afraid to ask.

He wanted to profess deeper feelings, but hoped his actions already had. He decided less was more and simply broke the silence. "So, I was promised a steak dinner and I'm really hungry. Any chance you plan on making that meal a reality anytime soon?"

She looked over at him, rolled her eyes, and just snickered. They would be fine. They were still just Tay and Kris.


End file.
